


Just Because We're Evil Doesn't Mean We Aren't Family

by GrimSylphie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimSylphie/pseuds/GrimSylphie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captured by The Resistance Kylo Ren is separated from his family and facing the prospect of being unbound from his husband, Armitage Hux. Fortunately his husband sent him a secret weapon. </p><p>Written for TFA Kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because We're Evil Doesn't Mean We Aren't Family

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt kind of got away from me. I don't know if it's my best work but it was something quick to write. 
> 
> Prompt Summary: Kylo's failed interrogation of Rey derailed him. Seeing his father, who he has not seen for 12 years, triggered his (omega's)heat or an emotional lapse. Giving Han an opportunity to grab and flee with an unwilling but incapacitated Kylo. At the base, they discovered that Kylo is bonded. And a desperate move to get their son back, they arranged for the bond to be removed, because they think that taking away his 'bond' from the resistance will give them their son back. It is a dangerous process, but doable. The problem? Kylo clings to the bond, which meant prolonged agony for him, whimpering the General's name as he cries himself hoarse.
> 
> +Kylo and Hux are in a loving and healthy relationship. (They're just evil together)  
> ++Hux desperately wants to get his mate back, but he can't because of all the chaos and his duties  
> +++++since abo!verse maybe a small shuttle from the the order came to the resistance, requesting permission to land and no fighting. A child with some guards arrives, (ofc!Ginger hair and Kylo's eyes about 12-11.) He was sent by his father because the unbonding is agony for the three of them and Hux wishes a little comfort for Kylo. +Maybe the child has been onboard the Finalizer all that time and Kylo's old saber (before going gungho) now belongs to him.
> 
> Updated May 8, 2018 to reflect information obtained in novelizations since then.

Kylo hissed, it was an inhuman sound. He backed himself as far into the corner of his cell as possible in an effort to hide from the group standing before him. Logically he knew they were his parents but they had taken him from his home, his family. Worse, they had brought Luke. His former master scared him. Not because he was afraid of the older man’s power, just, he knew what they planned to do. He heard the whispers behind his back when they thought he was asleep. They wanted to break his bond with Hux. They somehow thought that would make things better for him. With the force suppression cuffs they had placed on him when he arrived he wasn’t sure how he could stop them.

His mother entered first. “Ben, honey, we’re just trying to help you. You’ve been manipulated. We just want you home. I promise it won’t hurt if you just relax.” She acted as if her words would get him to back down, as if she wouldn’t fight as hard for his father as Kylo was about to do for Hux. Kylo refused to talk or even look at her.

Luke entered behind her and Kylo could see his father standing outside his cell biting his lower lip. Kylo wondered what his father was thinking. Did he agree with their decision or did he see the truth of the horror they were about to inflict on him? Luke moved forward and Kylo braced himself. It wasn’t enough. The searing pain in his head was something he had never faced even during the harshest trials his master set forth. It felt like strong rope connecting him to Hux was being unwound and each thread was being ripped from his body and forced across the universe back to Hux. Kylo bit his lip to hold back the pain and tried to focus on something else. He tried to count the threads as they were ripped from him, one by one.

Two threads were pulled out at once and suddenly he couldn’t stop himself. “HUXXXXXXXXXXXX!!!!! ARMITAGGGEEE!!!!” he cried out unable to stop himself. Another thread was pulled and then suddenly he was throwing his head back against the wall. Tears began running down his face as he struggled against his uncle’s hold. One more thread snapped. That made seventeen now and already he was starting to feel so empty. “ARMITAGE!!! Please! Please! ARMIEEEEEEE!”

Leia pulled Luke back and suddenly the pain stopped briefly. Kylo was still crying, still screaming, even though his voice was ragged. “Luke! His body can only take so much. We won’t be able to save him if he’s dead.” She told him and Kylo could almost see her through his tears.

His father spoke up. “Let him rest for a bit. Give him time to think. He may be more amicable now that you’ve started the process.” They were weak, Kylo knew this. If he could withstand this pain then they should surely be able to watch him be torn apart at their orders. Their voices started to fade as he found himself losing consciousness.

Kylo awoke later to the sound of a ruckus. He noted that there were less guards than before and that without the imposing presence of his uncle he was able to use the limited control that remained to push his senses beyond the small cell. He followed his senses to a ship, and more importantly to a small child aboard a ret Imperial Command Ship. “Damn him.” He whispered under his breath. He meditated, focusing all his energy on the child. She pulled him in and suddenly he was seeing through her eyes.

“Little Hux, we’ve arrived.” A stormtrooper spoke. Their voice showed far more emotion than Kylo or Hux would have accepted.

“Thank you, BR-2839. I will take things from here.” She spoke evenly and confidently. She was as fearless as Kylo remembered.

She stood, straightening out the simple dress that she had worn for this mission. It was one of her favorites. Kylo bought it for her on a covert mission to Naboo. He told her about her great-grandmother’s people, about her namesake. It wasn’t as extravagant as some of the dresses Hux’s step-mother had gotten made for her or as practical as the shorts and tunics she wore on the ship but it suited her.

She walked towards the front of the ship and walked down the ramp; unconcerned as to whether or not the two Stormtroopers were following her. Kylo watched through her eyes as she scanned the crowd, her eyes focusing not on the high ranking officers but instead the Stormtrooper that betrayed them FN-2187. “Twenty-One Eighty-Seven,” she stepped forward and held out her hand to him. “Would you please direct me to those responsible for the harm that has come to papa?” Kylo was always impressed with how like his husband she was. She knew full well what his parents looked like and yet she pretended she didn’t in an effort to seem less experienced with negotiation. It helped that even the traitorous Stormtrooper remained wrapped around her finger.

The traitor stepped forward and met her as the stepped off the ramp leading her away from the ship. “It’s Finn, Miss Hux.” He said unable to form a more coherent sentence than that.

“Of course, my apologies. I knew you defected but I did not consider you might have given up your designation to take a new name.” she really was good at this Kylo thought, watching from her eyes as she was led before his mother. “Hello, General Organa. My name is Padme Braeda Hux and I have been tasked to deliver you a message from my father General Armitage Hux regarding his soulmate and husband, my papa, Lord Kylo of the Knights of Ren nee Ben Solo.” Kylo watched through his daughter’s eyes as she reached into her satchel to provide a holo-recorder. “He asks that you consider it carefully before responding. He also requests that per the laws of The New Republic by whose grace your organization exists you allow me to remain with my papa during this stressful time.” Kylo wasn’t sure what laws she was referring to. Unlike his husband he didn’t have an encyclopedia’s worth of knowledge on the laws of enemy governments.

He saw his mother through Padme’s eyes. She was at a loss for words. That was rare. He could see both his uncle and his father behind her looking to her for assistance. “Well, this leaves us with a few questions. Are you willing to allow us to access your ship and detain your men for the safety of ours?”

His daughter nodded. “Yes, of course. So long as I may see my papa in the meantime.” She stated sternly.

Leia nodded. “That certainly seems agreeable.” She nodded to Kylo’s father to step forward.

“C’mon kiddo, I’ll take you to Ben.” He said offering his hand. Kylo didn’t see her accept it but soon he could see the base through her eyes. He had been blindfolded when walking through for the first time but they let her through without question. They truly underestimated his daughter. “Can I ask you a question?” he heard, or rather Padme heard his father ask.

“Yes, of course.” She smiled back at him.

“How… um… how do you exist?” he asked. Kylo resisted the urge to groan. His father was always so blunt with no tact.

Padme didn’t seem concerned with the fairly insulting question. She pushed her straight red hair away from her face. “Papa always said I was a gift from the force. Father said I was old enough to know last year. The First Order, like The Empire before it, prides itself on certain qualities. After father and papa were wed, father was required to undergo a procedure that would enable him to serve The Order by helping to increase the number of force users like Papa.” Kylo remembered for a moment the early days when Hux had been taken by Snoke so soon after their wedding only to be returned to The Finalizer with a small scar running along his lower abdomen and another along the small of his back. He remembered how quickly his love became pregnant. How much he struggled for those first few months until finally while Kylo was away on a mission he collapsed on the bridge and lost the child. He remembered how he begged Hux not to try again. He remembered Hux refusing his request and how small he was by the end, how sick he was before Padme’s birth.

“How’d they even end up together in the first place?” Kylo was pulled from his thoughts by his father’s voice. This time it wasn’t in his daughter’s mind but his own. They were close enough that they could hear his father’s loud stomping and his daughter’s near-silent footsteps.

“We hated each-other enough that we fell in love to spite one another. It was sickeningly similar to your romance with mother.” Kylo answered standing up to greet them, or at least Padme.

“Papa!” she shouted losing the composure she had carried since arriving. “Are you all right? Some of father’s strings snapped!! We were so worried.”

Kylo nodded. “Yes, I’m all right Padme. How is your father?”

She wrinkled her nose. “He’s throwing up a lot and he sits during his shifts on the bridge. It’s only been two weeks that you’ve been gone but he seems to be falling apart.”

Fear gripped Kylo. He had forgotten they were trying for another child. Hux had been perfectly well when he had left for the mission. He shouldn’t have left. He vaguely knew this was a possibility. He just wished he had taken it more seriously.

“Papa?” Padme asked her head tilted to the side. Kylo always saw so much of Hux in her. Her red hair just like his only longer and tied in a complicated braid he had taught Armitage. It was one his mother had taught him before he felt.

“I’m fine sweetie.” He answered looking to his father for a minute. “Can she come in the cell with me? I could use some company until Uncle Luke and mother return.”

He saw his father hesitate before motioning for the guards to let Padme in. He pulled the small girl into his arms and sat down, laying himself against the wall.

When Leia arrived hours later Kylo was deep in meditation. His head was on his daughter’s lap and she ran her small fingers through his hair. She looked up with Leia approached. “Hello, General. Would you like me to pull papa from his thoughts.” Padme had been tying the loose strings of her papa’s bond back to her father in an effort to strengthen their bond once more.

“May I ask you a few questions?” Leia asked.

“Yes, of course.” Padme responded. She always was agreeable.

“Could you tell me about your parent’s relationship?” Leia asked.

Padme nodded, careful not to shift Kylo. He could vaguely hear them but he was too deep in meditation to care. “Papa and father used to hate each other. They were rivals. Both were trying to gain The Supreme Leader’s favor. They didn’t start to love one another until they realized they were soulmates after father met papa’s eyes for the first time. Papa used to hide behind a mask. They still fight a lot but now it’s good natured. They love each other a lot.” She smiled rubbing the stress lines on her father’ face. “Are you going to break them apart?”

Leia was surprised by Padme’s bluntness. “We wanted to protect our son.” She said suddenly feeling guilty because of the way the little girl looked at her.

“It won’t matter if you keep him here much longer.” She answered. “Their bond will break when father dies. He won’t live much longer without papa. That’s why he sent me here. He was afraid the worst would happen before he finished passing off his duties and made his way here to die. You don’t have to hurt them more by trying to break their bond prematurely.”

Leia seemed surprised at her words but in his haze Ren couldn’t concentrate on it. “I don’t understand, in his message he just said he requested an on-planet meeting and requested we keep you safe until then.”

Padme nodded. “Yes, father is with child. Carrying young is stressful on his body because he was never meant to do so. He intends to come here with information that will ensure papa’s safety. He hopes to carry the new baby to term before his death so that it has a chance to live in papa’s care.”

Leia was clearly uncomfortable with the thought. “Truly?”

Padme nodded once more. “Yes, he wishes the best for us. Is that so strange?”

“No of course not!” Leia replied. She didn't want her grandaughter to see her as a monster. “I need to think on this. I will return soon.”

As soon as she was gone Padme turned to her papa. “Are you ready?”

Kylo nodded pulling himself from his meditation. He stood and pulled her into his arms. “Yes, I have the route prepared, do you have what I need?” she pulled a lightsaber from her satchel. It was familiar to Kylo even after all these years. The royal blue saber had been his first. He had made it before he turned to The Supreme Leader’s side. He activated the blade and used it to carefully cut through the force suppression cuff while balancing his daughter on his hip.

He used his power to knock out the guards and headed for the hanger he had seen through his daughter’s eyes. Luke would sense him so he didn’t have much time to book it out of the atmosphere. His meditation prepared him though and he was able to move through the base without encountering any guards. When they reached the ship his daughter arrived on she keyed in the code. It was only after they were sealed inside that Kylo set her down. He moved to the controls and flew off just as the guards arrived to stop him. Shields were activated by then and Kylo was able to leave the atmosphere and punch it into hyperspace without much trouble.

On the ground Leia Organa was suffering from the realization that she had been fooled by her own grandchild. The birth announcement she received seven months later via an encrypted channel didn’t make her feel better no matter how cute the accompanying holovid of the newborn Armitage II was.


End file.
